


NathMarc November 11th

by Free_Spirit140



Series: NathMarc Fics [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short but hopefully sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Spirit140/pseuds/Free_Spirit140
Summary: Marc was worried about saying I love you, but he didn't need to be





	NathMarc November 11th

You would think saying something like “I love you” would be easy for someone who knows they love their partner but for Marc, it was the hardest thing in the world. Every time he tried to tell Nathaniel he loved him the words got trapped on this tongue. Marc didn’t know why he found it so hard, they’d been together for six months and he hadn’t been able to get the words out once.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Nathaniel, he really truly did, but voicing it was really hard. In fairness, Nathaniel hadn’t said it yet either and saying it first really was terrifying.

“You chickened out again?!” Alya demanded as Marc flopped onto the park bench with her and Marinette, Marc nodded, looking at his lap where he was intertwining his fingers in shame “Boy, you’ve been saying your going to tell him you loved him for the past three months, just man up and say it!”

“I’ve tried! But it’s hard for me to tell him without it sounding weird or being completely the wrong time!” Marc whined, throwing his head back and sinking lower on the bench “Last night was fun you know, but the chance to tell him just didn’t come up.”

“At least you’re not as bad as Marinette,” Alya smirked, looking at the bluenet who’s face turned red at the mention of her poor ability to confess to Adrien “You’re at least dating your crush.”

“Alya!” Marinette protested.

“It’s true though,” Alya laughed as Marinette pouted “But honestly Marc, you two have been dating for ages now, saying ‘I love you’ should be easy!”

“I know it should be but it’s not.” Marc stated dryly.

“When are you seeing him again?” Marinette asked, turning to look at Marc properly.

“He’s coming around to mine to work on the comic later...”

“Well that’s when you have to tell him then.” Alya stated, folding her arms.

“I’ll try…” Marc mumbled.

“You got this!” Marinette cheered.

…

Marc didn’t have this.

He most certainly did not have this.

The two had worked on their comic for a good few hours before they decided to call it a night and sit and watch Netflix instead. Exactly half an hour in and Marc still hadn’t managed to say ‘I love you’ and he was slowly starting to fall asleep. He kept fighting it but it was honestly hard.

They were sitting on Marc’s bed, covers pulled over them, leaning their back on the headboard with the laptop open on Nathaniel’s lap. Nathaniel had an arm around Marc’s shoulders, pulling the black haired boy so Marc had his head on Nathaniel’s shoulder, hand combing through Marc’s hair in a way that would make Marc pur if he was a cat.

Marc was just about to give up fighting off sleep when Nathaniel turned slightly, kissing the top of Marc’s head.

“I love you.” he whispered quietly, leaning his head on Marc’s.

Marc’s heart sored at the words and he couldn’t help but smile quietly to himself.

“I love you too.”


End file.
